Dia a dia
by Suellen-san
Summary: É mais um dia normal na vida do papai Seiya.


Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao tio Kuramada já os personagens originais são meus e dê os devidos créditos como faço com Kuramada.

Mais uma fanfic de capítulo único.

Resumo: É mais um dia normal na vida do papai Seiya.

Observação: Os eventos a seguir acontecem após a batalha contra Hades onde os cavaleiros de ouro morrem e os sobreviventes reconstrói o santuário.

Capítulo único

Dia a dia

Felicidade. É a palavra que reflete bem o sentimento do papai Seiya a cada novo desafio vencido pelo seu filho Kouga. E o que ele não enjoava de ouvir era "papa" mesmo o pequeno já tento aprendi a palavra a alguns meses era a única palavra que Seiya gostava que seu filho falasse.

\- Kouga. – o sagitariano chamou o filho. – Kouga.

Não o viu com os brinquedos na sala e foi em busca dele. No segundo andar o pequeno ainda não ia porquê... O cavaleiro do bronze piscou os olhos e encontrou Kouga ficando em pé no corredor.

\- Kouga. – na posição que estava o menino não viu o pai. – Vem cá filho.

Um pouco desajeitado se virou e encarou o pai. Kouga sorriu e bateu os pés no chão.

\- Papa. – ensaiou um passo segurando a parede do jeito que podia. – Papa.

\- Devagar filho. – abriu os braços atendo a cada movimento do menor. Não ia deixar seu filho cair. – Vem. – passou confiança ao pequeno.

Sorrindo colocou um pé a frente, parou e olho as mãos presa na parede, soltou uma mão e deu dois passos. Seiya incentivou o menor a se aproximar mais e mais dele. Kouga estava gostando mesmo que os fios vermelhos às vezes o impedisse de ver.

O sagitariano anotou mentalmente de cortar o cabelo do filho, a atenção voltou aquele momento. Vendo seu pai dando coragem para dá o seu maior passo soltou a mão da parede. Deu um passo que quase o fez ir ao chão, mas se equilibrou o corpo e sorriu.

Aquele momento estava mais para diversão do que para medo afinal Kouga sempre foi muito corajoso. Isso lembrou o dia que o pequeno bateu a cabeça no chão querendo ver mais de perto seu reflexo e ficou com um galo. Ah! Ele sempre é muito curioso talvez até demais, uma vez comeu uma formiga para ver se era bom.

Mais voltando, Seiya o viu levantar o pezinho gordo e dá um passo, depois outro, em seguinte outro e mais outro e outro na direção do cavaleiro de bronze. Mas em vez de abraçar o pai passou direto e abraçou a caixa de pandora que estava ali perto.

\- É... – o pai ficou sem fala enquanto o menino sorria abraçando o urna. – E eu?

Kouga se virou e olhou o pai fazendo biquinho.

\- Papa. – chamou meio sem jeito com os dedinhos gordinhos. – Meu.

Seiya riu e muito.

\- Isso deve ser coisa do Ikki. – riu mais um pouco e o pegou no colo. – E eu vou ficar com qual?

Viu o menino apontar para a outra sala aonde estava a armadura de sagitário.

\- Papa. – apontou para a armadura. – Meu. – apontou para o peito do cavaleiro.

Seiya deu um beijo na bochecha rosada do seu filho.

\- É. – deu uma pausa após o beijo. – Acho que já é hora de papai pegar a armadura dele e deixar algo para o meu filhote. – deu outro beijo no filho.

Duas semanas depois o sagitariano estava entrando com o processo de posse da armadura de sagitário. Ikki ao lado do seu filho mais velho adotivo observava Seiya se aproximando trazendo nos braços Kouga.

\- Ikki. – cumprimentou o cavaleiro. – Atlas. – falou com o filho mais velho do leonino.

\- Oi Seiya. – falou Atlas e pegou o bebê no braço. – E você grandão quando vamos trocar uns socos na arena.

Fez cocegas no pequeno. Ikki notou a roupa de treino do amigo de armas e estranho os vê-los pela arena de treino.

\- Se aquecendo pangaré? – questionou o agora cavaleiro de ouro de leão.

\- Frango frito, eu estou me preparando para receber a armadura de sagitário viu...

\- Até que fim! – levantou as mãos ao céu como agradecimento. – Quem foi que colocou juízo nesse cérebro de minhoca?

\- Kouga, ele...

\- É isso ai moleque. – pegou o pequeno nos braços e fez cocegas na barriga dele. – Colocando juízo em quem nunca teve juízo.

\- IKKI!

\- Certo. – segurou com cuidado o menino nos braços. – E já pensou quando vai treinar um novo aspirante a cavaleiro de pegasus?

\- Acho que daqui a oito ou dez anos.

\- Para que tudo isso. – apontou para o filho. – Atlas está treinando para receber uma armadura daqui a algumas semanas já que ele tem idade e eu tenho tempo. No mínimo um ano basta...

\- Só que o cavaleiro em questão ainda é pequeno demais para ser um cavaleiro e receber treinamento.

\- Papa. – pulou do colo do cavaleiro de leão. – Meu.

\- É seu. – riu Seiya e completou. – Kouga será o novo cavaleiro de Pegasus.

\- Hum... – o leonino olhou o pequeno em seu colo. – Vai ter que comer muito feijão com arroz como dizia Aldebaran para ser um cavaleiro de pegasus. – riu. – Pelo menos cabeça dura você já tem.

Seiya fechou a cara enquanto Ikki ria do próprio comentário e Kouga pegou o embalo porque simplesmente gostava de ri com alguém. Atlas riu discretamente. Afinal era mais um dia na rotina dos santos de Atena.

Fim.

Nota: Esse negócio de volta a escrever fanfic e ainda por cima sobre o tema família me inspirou. Com relação as outras fanfics vou ver o que faço e não se preocupem porque não vou apagar nenhumas. Eu respeito até mesmo os meus leitores fantasmas.


End file.
